The after story of Breaking Dawn
by alicecullenroxsmysoxs
Summary: Okay, so I'm done with my book! I can't wait to start the sequel! Please don't stop at the beginning :D and special thanks to VAMPIRESROCK.TWILIGHT for editing most of the story :D
1. Chapter 1

Twilight 2 It was a bright warm sunny day. My skin shined and sparkled like a dimond. I watched Renesmee pick all different kinds of flowers.

She was almost fully grown. She looked sixteen. We were moving today to Alaska by the Danali Clan, Tanya's family. Edward and I knew this day

was coming but didn't know what to think of it. "We have to go now," I heard Edward's sweet velvet voice say. Edward and Renesmee climbed

into the Volvo while I climbed into my Ferarie. All the Cullen family said their last goodbyes to the house and drove out of sight. I knew we were

going to get there slower than usual since we have to take a plane. We arrived at the airport abandoning our cars wich would be shiped to us

weeks later. We hudled in one big group. I relized how big we were all together, like one big distraction. I was used to this though, wich I thought

I would never be. We got on the plane, me, Edward, Renesmee sat in a row. "When is Jacob coming?," Renesmee asked. "He will come in a week,"

Edward answered. "Ugh, this is so unfair," Renesmee groaned. "You'll see him soon." I could tell Edward was getting upset. He practically hated

the fact that Renesmee and Jacob were in love. I remembered finding a note between Edward and Jacob a couple years ago in the trash. It said:

Dear Jacob, I won. Sincerely, , You may have gotten the girl but, I got your baby. -JacobI was ferious when I saw it. Jacob and Edward never have

been the greatest friends. After a while Renesmee fell asleep, thats when Edward and I started talking. "I don't think we should let them see each

other," Edward said. "What are you talking about? Forbid her? Geez Edward," I raised my voice. "She shouldn't be with him." "Just because you

don't like him," I wispered. "Are you okay with this?" I thought about that for a moment. I reminded myself how much it killed me to see them two

kiss. "No," I said in a wisper only he could hear. I lay my head gently against Edward's chest. He played with my hair and hummed my lullaby.

****************************************************************** We were on our last plane to Alaska. Edward carried Renesmee in her seat. We were not just on a plane but in a jet. So we all were sitting in two groups sitting in a cirlcle. Me, Edward, Renesmee,

Alice, and Jasper in one. Esme, Charlisle, Rosalie, and Emmett in another. We were all pretty much bored. "I know!," Alice declared. "Great, here

we go," Emmett murmured. But, I ignored him. "What is it Alice?," I encouraged. "Lets play spin the bottle in Truth and Dare version," She said with

an evil little grin. Oh crap. How I never liked Truth and Dare. Never really even played it much, only when I was with my cousin's one night. Not a

pretty sight. "We'll pass," Charlisle said. "Okay, come on guys," Alice jumped with excitment. I groaned. "You don't have to play if you don't want

to, love," Edward sothed me. "Oh she is, I'm not letting my little sister skipping this," Emmett smiled with a wicked grin. We sat in a circle on the

clear tan floored carpet. Alice grabed an empty wine bottle and set it on the floor. "Okay, who wants to go first? Emmett. Okay," She said. Of

course Alice already saw that one coming. "Oh no," Alice wispered as Emmett span the bottle. Edward laughed. I gulped. Much to my surprise the

point of the bottle pointed right derectly to me. Crap, crap, crap, crap. I knew I was screwed........................................... "I still can't beleive you

made me do that Emmett," I sad still shocked. "Thats my job now, to make your life miserable," Emmett laughed. "What did he make you do

mom?," Renesmee asked waking up. "He made me eat a whole bucket of lobster and I had to throw them all back up," I said desgusted with my

own words. I about kicked Emmett a million times not doing much damage. Oh, it was so sick. "Look! Were here!," Renesmee announced, looking

out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

Leela's Book______________________Chapter 2: Running My throat burned like someone stuck a burning straightner right down my throat. I was

sick of all of this running, but I never got tired. I took a quick look behind me, she was catching up to me but I couldn't see her. So I knew she

couldn't torture me right now because she couldn't see me. Branches got in my way but I forced most of them down to the mossy grass with my

special ability. I'm going to get you if it's the last thing I'll do! I heard Jane yell to me in her mind. I heard her get closer. I couldn't let her see me, but

then I triped. Thats when she caught up to me. I screamed at the top of my lungs. I was baled up in a little ball with my hands to my temples. I

couldn't concentrate on anything. Then she crushed her hand against my throat bringing me off my feet in the air. "Your not getting away this

time," Jane snarled. "I didn't do anything wrong," I gasped. "You, you are against the law." "But why?" "How many times do we have to chase you

until you get it? Your sentance to death. You were born. It's against the law for a vampire to have a child, who knows what that child can do when

they get mad," she said in a low voice. "I know how to control myself," I roared. Just like a Cullen, She thought with a smirk. Cullen? Was she

talking about me being a Cullen? Was that my family I've been searching for? I was thinking about just giving up but now I wasn't. I immediatly

understood everything she had said. "I have to," she finally spoke. I pushed Jane away, far away with my power. Then ran, I had to find the

Cullen family. Leela Cullen. It had a nice ring to it. Oh, by the way I'm Leela, a vegetarian vampire. Not like the rest, I guess I was just raised that

way. Plus I did not understand the concept of a vampire killing a creature so gentle. They didn't do anything to us. The only thing I did suck blood

was an animal, but I only did when I absolutly had to. I didn't wasnt to hurt any creature. Sometimes I usually just starve myself as long as I

could. I would have to give in sometimes. Right now I've been going on for a month. I have a special ability like most vampires. Well, two really. My

first one is quite unique. It happens when I'm angry, my eyes turn purple lilac, like a light purple. I thought my parents gave me the name Leela

because of that. Anyways when that happens I can move things,control things. It's like mind control but with my eyes. Sometimes on rare

occasions when I'm really pissed off my eyes turn deep purple. I can see every living part in that creatures body, and I have total conrtol of that

person and they know it. My second power is for some reason I can read minds. Like it came in the package. Not like Aro in the Volturi with one

touch he can read every thought. But mine, I can just read thoughts, I don't have to touch them or anything. Just the thoughts they're thinking

right then. I started to think again about the Cullen family. A warm feeling shot through me, then I stoped immediatly smelling a wonderful smell.

Great. A human.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A step closerI ran up the nearest tree, making it to the top. What was that? He thought. Probably another runaway teenager. Great. A

sheriff came into sight. He looked up in the tree I was hiding in. I hid my face. "You there! Get down here this instint!," He yelled with a southern

accent. I guessed I was in the southern part of Tenenesee. I didn't want to give this man a hard time so I calmed myself down and climbed down

the tree. "Sheriff," I said greeting him. But he wasn't in the mood for that. "Okay, lets go," he mumbled. "Wait," I said. "My house is right there," I

pointed to an old small house. "Miss Wick?," he asked confused. She is lying. Miss. Wick doesn't have any children, He thought. "I don't actually live

there, but she is my aunt. I'm just staying the night," I lied. "Well then what in the sam heck are you doing out here?." I was about to answer but

he cut me off. "Nevermind," he thought for a minute. "Alright let me walk you there," he challanged. "It's okay I can manage on my own," I said

sweetly. "No, no, I insist." He smiled crookedly. Crap. He was going to play that game huh? "Fine," I finally said. We walked out of the forest onto

the dead road. Going at human pace, wich really buged me. We walked onto Miss. Wick's front porch. I knocked. Miss. Wick opened the door. I was

expecting an old lady with old rags from back then instead this sweet looking middle fourtys year old whomen wearing a thin black knee lengthed

dress. "Hello," her sweet voice sounded like wedding bells. "Oh," she said. "Come inside dear," she offered. I steped inside. I looked around, it

was such a warm feeling house, cozy. The Sheriff and Miss. Wick started disscusing about Miss. Wick being an aunt. "Oh well alright. Nice for you to

stop by," she said. "Alrighty maam'. Thank you for your hospitality," he thanked her. She closed the door and faced me. "III.. I'm sorry. I'll be on my

way out. Thhank..you," I studdered. She stoped me before I passed her. "Thats quite alright dear. I will give you a lift to the train station," she

said. I was confused now. How did she know I was headed to the train station? I snifed a bit, only to find out she had to smell of human blood.

Before I could speak she interupted me. "Thats right, I'm just like you," she stated. Huh, so she was a vampire too? Well, I guess not just like her,

she thought. What did she mean by that? Oh, okay I get it. About the whole part human thing. "Oh," I said relizing how long she was waiting for

me to answer. "So, what are we waiting for?," she asked. She headed outside, I followed. We got in her car, she started the engine and we drove

off. "How did you know I was going to the train station?," I asked curiously. "My gift is seeing the future. I'm not very good at it though." "May I

ask you a question?," It sounded stupid to ask if I can ask a question but she was so nice. She laughed. "Yes I do know the Cullen family."

"Really?," I got excited. "Yes, I know a friend who knows a cousin who knows the Cullen family." "Wow. Do you have any idea where the live?"

"Well, I'm eighty percent sure they just moved to Alaska," she sounded pretty sure. So, I beleived her. We arrived at the train station. "Thank you

so much," I said. "Your welcome. Please, take this," she handed me a hundred dollar bill. "Oh, oh no. I couldn't...," "Please," she cutt me off. I

didn't want to hurt her feelings so I took it. I smiled at her and got out of the car. She nodded and then she was gone. I got my ticket to the

nearset drop off to Alaska. I headed to the train and got on. I sat down in a red cushioned seat. I hoped that no one would sit in the two chairs

that were facing me. I was so thirsty. A couple walked in. The girl took a mistake breath in and took a swift move forward. Her mate holding her

back. "Not here dear," he wispered to her. She looked down at me. "May we sit here?," she asked me. Her features were light cream ivory skined.

Looking Albino, her mate the same. Another vampire? I nodded. "Of course." They sat down gracefully. Their faces curious as they stared at me.

She smells immortal but I can smell human blood in her, the man thought. Yes, I guess they are vampires too. After they stoped staring at me the

train began to move. It didn't take them long to speak. "I'm Peter and this is my wife Charelotte," the man announced. "Leela," I said. It was quiet

for a moment. Uncomfortable. "Do you know the Cullens?," I spoke unvoluntarly. "Know them? Well, we are on our way for a visit," Charolette

said. "Don't tell me. Are you a Cullen as well?" "I'm not sure," I said in a low voice. Then I started to tell them all about myself and how I think I am

a Cullen and my difficulty with the Volturi. Then with my luck they agreed to lead me to where the Cullen's lived. I felt good about this. Like this

whole new adventure was waiting for me. In that instant I felt no longer Leela but Leela Cullen.


	4. Chapter 4

Renesmee's Book ___________________________I checked my phone again. Nothing. I groaned. Nobody commented, but I did see mom and dad  
glance at each other. Okay, maybe I was getting a little annoying but could you blame me? Waiting for the love of your life to text back. Okay, I guess  
that sounds stupid but whatever. Then my phone vibrated. Yes! I opened the text message. It said, Hey, sweetheartFrom: JakeI wrote back

! From:Nessie We were both so fast that it was like we were really talking. Well, kind of. Did you sleep well? From:Jake Yeah,I

:NessieWhat do you mean?From:JakeWell, it's hard to sleep without you :NessieI will be with you soon. Don't :JakeYeah, I : NessieOh, Leah is

calling for me. I'll talk later. I love :JakeI love you :NessieI snapped my phone shut. Feeling like I was going to cry. How many more days can I

withstand this agony? I heard my dad sigh. Murmuring something like "overreaction". I knew I was exaggerating but he knows how it is. Spending

one day without my mom. He shouldn't be judging me. It was difficult sometimes, knowing Jacob and my dad were practically enemys. What would

happen when it came down to the point when I had to choose between them? Like my mom had to, but this isn't a love triangle. Wich I was

greatful for. Dad laughed. Good, at least he wasn't mad. I guess my pain is funny. I smirked at him. "Whats so funny?," my mom asked, looking at

me with confused eyes then at dad. "Nothing," dad answered smiling with a crooked smile. She rolled her eyes. "Where here," he said. I looked

out my window."Were going to live on a mountain?," I asked. "Yup!," Dad said with excitement. Outside was so beautiful. Four huge houses sat in

a row on the edge of the mountain. Slow snow fell softly. It was so beautiful it made me want to cry. We all got out of our rental cars. "Why don't

you pick a house you want," mom said smoothing out my hair. "Me?," I asked shocked. "Why not?" she said. I looked at the houses. The one on

the farthest left was a tan color, they all looked like castles. The one by the tan was pure white, the next one to that was just like any other

colored house you see. It was plain. Then the last one was the most beautiful like a castle you would see in Germany. Rock wall, but not what you

would expect. Smooth marble rock. I was speechless. I couldn't even describe it's beauty. "I take it you want that one," dad said. "Yeah," I replied.

Can anything be more perfect? Oh yeah thats right. Jacob could be here. "Oh! I definatly want the white one!," Alice said skipping over to the

house with some of her luggage. "Go ahead mom, you pick," Rosalie told Esme. "Hmmm, I like the one on the second to the left," she said. So

Rosalie and Emmett got the tan one. We took our luggage and went inside. I ran to go find a room for me. I looked upstairs wich twirled in a swirl.

I opened the farthest door there was. It led to another swirly staircase. I walked up tothe most perfect room. It also opened up to a teris. The

walls were painted gold. It was perfect, matching the black carpet. A bed hooked to the wall. The bed was a mixture of gold and black. It was a

queen bed. "Do you want this to be your room?," I heard my dad ask me. "Yes, yes, yes, yes!!!!," I squeled.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5, A place to call home Leela's Book______________________"How much longer," I asked. "Not far. They live on that mountain," Peter

pointed on the tip of a mountain. We just got out of the water, wich was freezing to a normal human. "So, is there any other mystical creatures I

should know about?," I laughed not expecting an answer. "There's werewolves," Charolette said. "What!," I said to loudly. "Well, they smell bad

first off to any vampire. I don't know if it would to you though. Bella is friends with one and Renesmee is in love with one. When they get angry

they turn into this huge wolf. Thats what makes them also do this weird thing. They imprint on girls they love at first sight. Auttomatically in love

with them. It's weird but I guess it's not so bad according to Renesmee." she said. So, I was going to meet these werewolves? Be friends with

them? This just got weirder and weirder. We were on the mountain now, running. I got more excited. Then we stopped where there was four

houses placed at the edge of the mountain. A man came out af one of the houses meeting out faces."Oh, Charolette, Peter your here!," he

exclaimed. "Nice to see you Carlisle. This is Leela. Leela this is Carlisle," Peter announced. I smiled at Carlisle and he smiled back. "Oh, well why

don't you come in." We walked inside one of the huge houses. Nine vampires came in sight. "Is Leela your daughter?," Carlisle asked. "No, she,

well, why don't you tell them Leela," Charolette said. I told them everything I told Peter and Charolette. It was awkward because vampires were

staring at me. Carlisle thought for a moment. "Leela Cullen," he wispered. "Eliza......hmmm, I wonder." Everyone around me looked confused. "I

wonder if you are the daughter of my sister Elizabeth Cullen. I'm assuming... She has a husband named Benjamin and they have a daughter

named Eliza. Oh yes! They have another daughter named Leela! You are a Cullen," he sounded sure of himself. I thought about that. How could I

know for sure? "Carlisle. Is my family alive,?" I asked. His face droped. "I'm afraid not. I'm not sure about your sister but your parents were

murdurded by the Volturi." I felt like I was going to cry, anger filled me."Jasper," the girl with the spiky hair wispered. "What is it Alice,?" Carlisle

asked. She stood up coming to face me. "We were wondering, well, it's so sudden but me and Jasper were considering adoption. So, what I'm

asking is, do you want to be apart of our family?," she smiled sweetly with excitement. Were they really asking me if they can adopt me? I was

speechless. I looked at this family. It looked like the family of my dreams, but I couldn't. I couldn't bring danger on this family. Never. "I can't," I

wispered. "The Volturi is after me there going to come here. I bring danger to your family." "Look," the big, dark brown haired boy spoke now. "If

your a Cullen than we look after you. Being a Cullen is a responsibility. If one is fighting then we all fight. Welcome to the family," he smiled.I

smiled too. Then the dark haired girl spoke as well. "Well, you need to learn our names. I'm Bella." I learned everyone's name. Bella, Edward, and

Renesmee were a family together. Rosalie and Emmett were a couple. My new grandmother was Esme, my new grandfather was Carlisle. Last but

not least my new parents Jasper and Alice. They were all a family fit together by adoption except Bella and Edward had Renesmee. We talked all

night. Learning about each other. Bella was a sheild. Edward could read thoughts just like me so we could communicate with each other.

Renesmee, who was half vampire and half human, almost just like me. She was more human than me and I was more vampire than her in different

ways. When you look into her eyes she can show you anything she wants. Emmett doesn't have a special ability, but is very strong, more stronger

than a usual vampire. Rosalie doesn't ethier but had unmistakable beauty beyond belief. Carlisle and Esme don't have special abilitys either but

are the most wise and loving vampires you'll ever meet. Also Carlisle's record of killing people was totaly clean. He was a doctor. Alice, can see the

future. Anyones future except for werewolves. Jasper, can read emotions and make people feel what he wants you to feel like calming someone

down if they were angry. Peter and Charolette left after Jasper was explaining himself. Anyways, there was this whole other story about how

these werewolves were ther enemy but then when Bella came along they teamed up. It was a long night."So, lets go shopping!," Alice declared. "

You obviously need a new wardrobe of clothes and school is going to start. Oh! Jasper how about when we are shopping you can enroll Leela in

school. It starts tomarrow. Oh, you and Nessie are going to have so much fun!." Wow. I couldn't beleive how fast this was! Going to school for the

first time in a long time, getting proper clothing. It was all new to me. We ran out into a car I guessed was obviously Alice's. We shoped

everywhere. Holding bags and bags of clothes, accesories, makeup, school suplies, etc. Good thing I'm a vampire. I love'd it though! We were

having such a great time. Running in circles, trying on bunch and bunch of different outfits. "Okay, it's official, you are the best shopping partner

I've ever had," Alice said. "I'm glad. This is so much fun," I smiled. This had been the most amazing time I've had in years. When we got to the car

we had to smoosh in some bags.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: School I got ready for my new exciting day at school. I finally picked out an aoutfit wich was a white lond sleeved shirt with silver rips in

the middle of the shirt. Also a silver hat, and light bleached skinny jeans, and to top it all of with silver high heels with a bow on them. I skipped

downstairs finding my new mom and dad stocking the kitchen with plates and silverware. They both looked at me and smiled. "You look amazing. I

wish I would of dressed up you and Nessie but we have a lot to do with the house. I gotta say though, you look as if I did," Alice said. "You look

beautiful Leela," Jasper added on. "Thanks. For everything. I already feel like part of the family." Me and Renesmee drived down to the local middle

school. We were going to be in 8th grade. The school was called Craig Middle School. It was a privet school. "I never found out what part of Alaska

we live in, I thought. We live on White Mountain, Edward answered. It's located at the eastern bank of Fish River. He continuded. No wonder it

was such a long drive I answered. Edward was driving the car and me and Renesmee were in the back. Anyways, I didn't know anything how was

I supposed to know this stuff? I'll tutor you, Edward thought. Sure. I guess. Me and Renesmee got out of the car and headed for the school after

we said goodbye to Edward. When we got inside the building people stared at us. Go ahead. I didn't care. I just smiled and walked on. One

person thought. Probably one of those Cullen freaks. Another one thought. Woah shes hott. Whats their to stare at? Get a life people, Renesmee

thought. We went into the office and got our schedules and compared them with each other. Leela Cullen: Art, Heath, Technology, Gym, Culture,

Math, Science, Drama. Renesmee Cullen: Art, Heath, Technology, Gym, Culture, Math, Science, Drama. "They deffinatly paid extra. We have all our

classes with each other," Renesmee said. We tucked the schedule in our bags and headed of to our first class. The rest of the day was confusing. I

barely understood anything. The only classes I didn't have difficulty was in Drama, Gym, and Art, and obviously lunch. "How was your day?," Alice

asked as we got in the car. "Confusing," I answered. She sighed and started driving. Renesmee's phone vibrated. She opened a text message. It

read: I'm five minutes : Jake. Who was Jake? I knew I was going to meet him soon now. Who the crap does he think he is?, Edward thought.

Loudly. Who is Jake? I asked him. Jacob. He is Renesmee's boyfriend and Bella's friend who should be coming next week! He roared. Hmmm so he

is the werewolf dude. I really didn't know what to think of that. It was weird enough that vampires exsisted, now werewolves? Whats next fairys?

When we arrived at the houses Edward was waiting. Renesmee groaned. "How bad,?" Renesmee asked. "Bad," I answered. "Good luck." We got

out of the car heading over where Edward waited silently, but his thoughts weren't. We deserted Renesmee with Edward. "The werewolves are

coming?," I asked. "Yeah. Edward's in a bad mood. But I think they're nice people," she said. In the forest in the distance wolves howled.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, so sorry I lost my other notebook so I dont even know what I wrote down it was so long ago when I write this but I have the other pages so let me tell you whats going on. So Jacob, Seth, Quil, and Embry come and Seth sees Leela and what do you know he imprints on her xD. They fall in blah blah blah he learns more about her and she learns more about him. Then when Leela is in the forest with Seth Jane comes outta now where Seth phases into a wolf Leela beats the crap outta Jane and Jane beats the crap outta Leela then Seth finally pulls Jane off of Leela when she was sucking Leela's blood. Then the family all knows now that the Volturi is after them again, well after Leela. So there ya go and now the next chapter I have and so forth. Enjoy! (:


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8"Not everybody is going to survive," I stated. I couldnt look at anybody. I know what was going to happen. "It doesn't have to be like that", Edward thought, but I ignored him. I couldnt let my family do this just because of me. "We already had trouble with the Volturi before you came", Edward thought, but I ignored him again. I was tried to block him out. He was thinking about the Volturi and how they would've killed Bella and Nessie. Ugh, get out of my head. I tried to concentrate on someone else's. I went to Esme's. "I should start calling people, we all know that there is going to be a fight", she thought. "I'll start calling," Esme said. I moaned. I had to get away to be my own mind and think of a plan. "Leela," Edward wispered, but I was already running outside. Seth would be following soon. I just had to get far away for Edward not the hear me. I was almost out of the forest that would be far enough, except I could still read their minds. Three people were nearby then. I stoped immediatly smelling one of there blood. They were bleeding. "help", I wispered. Seth, Edward, and Jasper were there in no time. Seth sniffed while my eyes went light purple. "yep someone is deffinatly bleeding. Dont breath and keep her down", Seth said putting his hands on my shoulders. I then went out of control and all of them were restraining me. I couldnt help the smell....................................... "You made the right choice," Seth said. "Im glad its over. Im glad I didnt kill anyone," I laughed. We were laying on my bed watching tv. "You know Im not letting you out of my sight", he said. "Yeah I figured that. I also figured that Im a faster runner than you," I smiled at him. "Silly human you think you have the force with you" "Welsome to the dark side," I smiled. His breathing slowed and I knew he was getting tired. "Go to sleep," I encouraged. "I dont wanna," he sighed. "Why not?", I asked. " I dont want to leave this beautiful face," he said putting his hand on the side of my face. Then a wolf howled, Jacob. Seth growled quietly. "Love you," he said kissing me. "Love you too", I said as he left the room. This was the time to think about things. Edward was out with Bella but would be back soon. What could I do to stop this? Stop these horrible vampires from destroying my new family. Maybe if I could track them down and meet them. Make a deal with them. If only I was good at tracking. Then someone knocked on my door. "Come in Nessie," I said. She came in with pillows and blankets. "Sleepover!," She yelled. I laughed "Great idea Nessie." She threw her stuff on the ground. Moments later we were painting each others nails. I Finished hers, the purple nail polish with sparkles shimmered in the light. She did my last toenail on the left. They were blue with black stars on them. "Sooo," I mumbled as I finished chewing on an oreo. "By the way where does everything go after you eat it? Since your a vampire and all," Renesmee asked. "I just throw it up," I said. She gaged, and I laughed. "What do you want to do?," I asked. She looked areound the room looking for an insperation. THen her eyes lit up. "Lets play pranks!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9; Pranks**

**Leela's p.o.v.**

"Perfect!," I agreed. "How about we make a little bet on it?" Renesmee's eyes lit up. "What kind of bet?" she asked.

"Well, whoever gets someone to scream first wins and the other has to pull a prank

on their parents and take the blame for it, and I mean a really really bad prank." I grinned evilly.

"No way! I will be grounded forever!" she shrieked. "And you think I wont?! Are you scared? I

guess I understand," I sighed.

"Fine," she mumbled, gritting her teeth like Edward always does. I smiled, I knew her to well. She is like a perfect sister to me, I didn't even have to read her mind.

"Ready?" she asked. "Set, **Go**!" we both said at the same time.

I ran over to my dresser and searched my drawer full of glue, hair dye, silly string, and lots of other stuff, that me and Renesmee kept for Halloween

pranks and April Fool's Day.

Nessie was long gone, running to her house. My target was Emmett, since he was the master of pranks, I was ready to steal his crown.

I rummaged through my drawer looking for light purple neon hair dye. I found it instantly.

Then I heard Rosalie and Emmett. "I'm going to the hairdresser with the girl's." Rose said. "Okay, love you babe." he said grabbing a

towel from the cabinet. I ran outside and into the back door of there house. I sneaked my way upstairs and into their bathroom, I opened Emmett's shampoo bottle and squeezed out the remains of it,

then I opened up the neon hair dye and emptied it out into the empty shampoo bottle, and closed the cap then shoke it up good.

I sat it on the edge of the bathtub right where I found it and ran out.

I luckily didn't run into anybody while I made my way out. I stopped though right in front of the door.

And looked up to find Nessie holding on to a thin string, which connected to a metal bucket.

I quickly looked down because Rosalie was coming.

"Hey Leela. I'm going to the hairdresser with Alice, and Esme do you want to come?" she asked while smiling.

She stepped closer, and I got nervous. Then when she was right beside me, Emmett screamed, and not a manly scream, a girlie scream.

"Ugh," Nessie groaned, then sighed and pulled the string. Spaghetti sauce covered me and Rosalie.

Rosalie screamed at the top of her lungs, and it was a scream that hurt my ears.

I smiled though and looked up at Nessie who was laughing her head off.

"I won!" I told her, she frowned. At the same moment Emmett came running down the stairs (with a towel).

He looked furious, his hair neon purple. Rosalie looked at him, even more pissed off, she screamed, then groaned.

"My hair," she squealed. "NESSIE!.... Common

Emmett WERE going to the hairdresser"

"But I don't have pants on," He whimpered as Rosalie towed him outside, only in a towel.

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Toothpaste, chicken feathers, and music I was laughing my head off! Nessie wasnt of course, she was to nervous. "You know the **

** rules Nessie," I barely breathed. We went into Renesmee's house. I had a bucket of chicken feathers, and tooth paste. "I cant believe were **

** doing this," said Renesmee, carrying a boom box. "Shh," I shushed her. Bella and Edward were in the the living room dancing. I've never seen **

**Bella dance before, it was quite amusing. I mixed the feathers and toothpaste together and painted it on the floor just right outside the door of **

** the living room. It was one big glob. Renesmee got vegetable oil and spilled it on the floor in the living room so carefully to not disturb her **

** parents. It was the perfect prank. I nodded to Renesmee and she unplugged the other CD player as I turned on Clair De Lune. Then they really **

** started to dance smiling wide. They headed our way and I immediately turned of the lights and heard them slip and fall to the **

** ground................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................ **

** "Ugh, you are so grounded Renesmee! You go to your room and stay there!," Bella said with her motherly stern yelling voice that I've never **

** heard before. She looked like a chicken and I tired to stop myself from laughing. I was outside by my house, listening and watching the **

** show through Renesmee's thoughts. "How long? What about Jake?", she asked. Then someone jump started me. I squealed and quickly **

** turned around. It was my angel's face that I found. "Seth!," I said giving him a big bear hug. He gave me one right back, neither one of us **

** wanted to let go so, we didn't. "I missed you," he said. "Missed you too," I laughed. "I see you haven't ran away yet," he said after a while. **

** "Thanks for reminding me," I said trying to pull away. He growled and puts me back in the position I was before, I laughed. "Hey Leela," **

** Jacob said taping on my shoulder. Seth pulled away. I faced him and smiled. "Put on a shirt Jacob," I said teasing. "Oh so Seth can go bear **

** chest?" he challenged. "He actually looks hott." Seth put his arm around me and kissed my cheek. "I think you look sexy," Nessie said **

**skipping over to Jacob. "Hey Nessie," Jacob said hugging her. "How did you escape?," I asked Nessie. "I climbed out my window." "Wait what **

** are you talking about?" Jacob asked. I told him every detail and he started to laugh as well as Seth. I smiled knowing I had beat Emmett at **

** his own game. "We have practice now," Jasper thought. "Meet us in the forest" "Common guys," I said disappointed, my happiness faded **

**away. "Were all meeting in the forest" **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11; Practice makes perfect I've never really practiced this kind of stuff before. I just do things and teach myself techniques. I was as**

**high leveled as Jasper was. I've fought my whole life, well not my whole life of course. When we got to the forest a whole bunch of unfamiliar**

**vampires were there. I looked up at Seth hoping to find an answer. "There all here to help," he thought. His face was so beautiful I got **

**distracted. He smiled and I couldn't help but smile too. "Leela," Edward thought getting my attention, I looked at Edward realizing that I was caught **

**off guard. "I'm afraid we don't have time for any introductions. The best thing for us is to practice. Me and Leela will be your guides since were **

**the most experienced. So, lets spilt into two groups," Jasper said to everyone. I was surprised, me one of the most experienced vampire here? **

**Well, I guess that's true since I've been fighting vampires since I was born, kinda like Jasper. My group was the people I recognized and some**

**not so much. Nessie, Seth, Bella, Edward, Quil, Embry, and a lot of other people I didn't recognize. I spent most of the time training Renesmee.**

**Everyone else paired up and practiced. "What if I get bit? What would happen?," Renesmee asked when she tackled me. "Well, hopefully **

**your like me when I get bit. It hurts more then it does to any other vampire but your different from me so I'm not sure. Do you want to **

**experiment?," I got up and smiled brightly. "Now way!," Edward roared, right in my face now. "Absolutely not," Bella said beside Renesmee **

**now. Edward gave me his death glare. "Whoa, whoa, I was just kidding," I said backing up. Edward relaxed. We practiced for hours and **

**days. When finally Alice spoke. "There here." Everyone around me tensed. "Remember Renesmee you stay behind me and don't leave my **

**side," Bella said, her hands on Renesmee's shoulder. "Aw come on mom. I want to fight," Renesmee whined. Bella looked straight into her **

**eyes. "No." I could see the worried look in her eyes. I was surprised she even let Nessie be there during the fight. "Okay everybody lets get **

**in position," Esme said. We went in different lines. Renesmee, Bella, Edward, Jacob, Seth and me were in the very front of all the rows. And **

**the other unfamiliar vampires were in the back of us in rows as well. Everyone was holding each others hand, I closed my eyes when i felt **

**the presence of the Volturi and opened my eyes to a light purple. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12; Everybody Dies  
I just wanted to say thank you all for reading my story especially Kimber and her awesome jacket ;) hopefully you like the rest of my story**** its really surprising at the end just a warning you might not like who dies but enjoy! And I'm going to be making a second one. (: **

**They say**

**vampires can live forever but in my point of view they can die as easily as humans can die……. Disease: Because vampires can tell other**

**vampires that are your enemy where you are which is like a virus get it? Suicide: Because all you have to do is piss of the Volturi and they**

**kill you which is basically suicide. Surgery: When they find no blood in you and see nothing is living then they'll probably think your some sort of alien,  
**

**experiment and blah blah if that makes sense. You basically get killed in the end. So, technically vampires can die just as much as humans.**

**Seth then kissed me, which was the first time we ever kissed because we decided to take it slow. You know because of the whole vampire  
**

**and werewolf thing. Me, Seth, Bella, Edward, and Renesmee walked closer to come face to face with Aro, Ciaus, and Jane. The vampires that  
**

**would soon be killed. "There is no need for a fight. Were only here for Leela and whoever dares to defend her," Aro said. "Then there is need  
**

**for a fight," Edward said. "Then so be it," Ciaus said in a rasp voice. I looked at Jane's crazed face. She stared right back at me with her**

**blood red eyes, she grinned evilly and licked her lips. She was thirsty. She pictured drinking my blood and how good it would be. Jane charged  
**

**for me running at full speed focusing on my throat. "May I?," Seth thought. I smiled at him and nodded. Seth grabbed Jane in mid-air and **

**threw her against the ground. That's when everyone charged for each other. Bella, Nessie, Edward, and I stayed in place. Seth was fighting **

**with Jane for a minute before he phased into a wolf. I smiled wider, I loved to see him as a wolf. He was soo…. Well, hott. I shook my head **

** and looked away I had to stay focused. I watched the fight waiting for the werewolves to come. After a while Edward thought "Now Seth." **

**Seth stopped fighting and howled loudly. A bunch of other wolves howled and went flying over us and phasing at the same time. That's when I  
**

**realized there was more of the Volturi since ten minutes ago. Then more came and more. Then we became out numbered. I looked at Edward **

**with a worried look on. "They need us," I thought. He nodded and looked at Bella. "Me and Leela have to go out there. Don't worry about me **

** and stay focused," he said. Bella flinched and now had a pained look on her face. "Careful Edward she cant loose her concentration," I **

**thought. Bella gave in though and whispered "Okay." Edward kissed her head and Nessie's too. He ran off with a smile beating up random  
**

**vampires. "You think you can handle thing here?," I said to Nessie. "Yep!," she smiled. This seemed to excite her having responsibility. I **

**smiled at her and ran off too. I looked at Seth, he was still fighting Jane. He was beating her up really good. Scares covered her face and **

**bite marks covered her arms. She ran away from him running to an unfamiliar person. "Wimp," Seth thought. I laughed. The vampire was  
**

**pitch black and her face, so familiar. It was an innocent face her expression was worried, scared but stern and cautious at the same time.  
**

**She was staring right back at me. "Lila!," Jane said loudly. Lila, the name was also familiar. Then all of a sudden I was eating dirt. **

**Everything was going black, I couldn't see! I could only hear the crackles of the many fires, the growls and howls of the wolves, the **

**screaming of the vampires that were dieing and Seth calling out my name.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13; Oh great, here we go again. I don't own Twilight xD I wish. How do you like the story so far?   
**

**This is happened so many times. The one thing I wasn't immune to was getting knocked out. My head throbbed and I realized what just **

**happened. A vampire just bit me in the head, deeply,  
**

**that it reached my brain. The last time this happened I almost died. The one time the Volturi had any chance of killing me, but someone saved  
**

**me, Lila. My sister. This painful memory made me realize who this mysterious vampire was. She was my sister! I felt the hot tears roll **

**down my cheeks. "Leela!," Seth screamed again, but his voice was not close enough, he was trying to reach me but vampires that **

**surrounded him did not let him by. Now I was mad, I was pissed off and mad. I got up weakly and threw the vampire that bit me down the**

**the ground. I punched him and bit him. I broke his bones with my mind and then he was finished. I threw his pieces in a nearby fire. Seth  
**

**finally reached me and hugged me. "That's my girl," he said. He pulled away and looked in my eyes. "Are you okay?" "I'm fine," I said **

**plainly. He nodded, he phased again. "Might as well stay a wolf," I said. "I was to worried," he thought. I sighed, and we both went back to  
**

**fighting. Then I remembered that I forgot about Lila. I had to go see her. After my fourth killing I looked at her. "Lila?," I whispered. I **

**walked and dodged many vampires, reaching her. She looked like she was going to cry. "Leela!," she whispered running to me, she hugged  
**

**me tightly. "I just can't believe it," she continued. "Wait, so you're my….," "Sister. Yes!," she interrupted. "Oh you look so grown up," she **

**pulled away to smile at me. I smiled slightly. "I… I'm sorry. I don't remember you very much," I stuttered. "Yeah, I figured that. You were **

**knocked out pretty hard but I'm just glad your safe!," she said hugging me again. I thought for a moment maybe Eliza could tell me **

**everything about my life but right now wasn't the time. "Lila you need to come with me," I said pulling away to look straight in her eyes. **

**Then there was terror in her eyes, she looked behind me then met my face again. "I can't. They will kill me," she whispered. Same old Volturi,  
**

**join or die. Now I completely understood, the only time I remember that me and Lila were together was when the Volturi was telling us you **

**either join or die. Of course I said no but Lila said yes to protect herself. That's all I remember, one little flashback. "Come with me and I…. **

**We will protect you. Please, trust me. Go over to Bella and Renesmee," I pointed to were they stood, and nodded to Nessie telling her she **

**meant no harm. Eliza stood in silence and stared at me with a worried look. "Trust me," I said again. Then I was attacked, an unfamiliar **

**vampire was sucking on my blood. Eliza punched him off and killed hi,. I heard Ciaus growl. "Now Lila!," I yelled. She looked at me then ran **

**for it. She reached Bella and Renesmee and stodd beside them. I sighed in relief and went about killing random vampires that were part of **

**the Volturi.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14; Concentration Bella's P.O.V **

**I've never had to concentrate this hard before as a vampire. I tried to keep my shield around everybody and tried not to worry to much. It was  
**

**hard not to worry when so many questions ran through my mind. Is everybody shielded? Was Edward okay? Who was this mysterious girl that  
**

**Leela sent over? When will this fight end? Will Renesmee be able to protect herself if anyone got through to us? I tried to keep my cool until I  
**

**saw from the corner of my eye Jane charged for Edward. I stepped a move forward then hesitated. "Mom? Are you okay?" Renesmee asked. I **

**opened my mouth to speak but Jane threw Edward down hard to the ground. I shut my mouth and gritted my teeth. She punched him and I  
**

**growled. Edward fought back and threw her against a tree. Then he was down on the ground holding his hands to his head. No, no, no! I tried to  
**

**bring my shield around again but I kept my concentration on Edward. I stepped again about to run but Jasper stopped me. "Bella! Concentrate. **

**Look at me," he shouted. But I wouldn't listen. He was trying to keep me down but I was fighting back. Emmett came and tried to pull me **

**backwards but I was fighting to hard. "Let me go!," I shrieked. "Bella! No! He will be okay," Emmett said holding onto my waist. Trying to  
**

**pull me back. I finally ripped trough them and ran over to Jane, tackling her down to the ground. I punched her and scratched her, giving her **

**scares on her arms and face. I was furious. I managed to beat her up pretty good. She pushed me off of her, pinning me down to the ground. **

**She growled at me then looked up, and ran away. Edward walked by me and helped me up. I hugged him. "Are you okay?," I asked. He **

**laughed, "I'm fine Bella," He hugged back for a moment and then pulled away. "The fight is almost over. You need to concentrate and don't **

**worry about me," he smiled. I smiled back and breathed in. "Okay." I kissed him and walked back to my place where Emmett and Jasper **

**stood. Emmett rolled his eyes and ran back in the fight. "Sorry," I told Jasper. Jasper just stood there staring at me. "I'm fine Jazz," I said. **

**He continued to stare at me. "What!" No answer, he didn't even move. "Jasper!," Alice screamed, trying to reach him but couldn't. My eyes **

**went wide as I saw from the corner of my eye, a vampire was smiling right at me as Jasper fell to the ground. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15; Heart Broken Alice's P.O.V Okay, so your probably think that Jasper is the one that's going to die huh? Well let me tell you that he**** isn't going to be the one who dies. I'm sorry Jasper haters xD if there is any Jasper haters haha. So, yeah don't get freaked out.  
**

**I kept trying to ****push through the many vampires that were trying to kill me. They kept biting my neck but I didn't care. I kept screaming Jasper's **

**name. Seth ran up to me trampling them down. I finally was free and ran up to Jasper's side and growled at the vampire that stood by him.  
**

**"Don't let him touch you!," Edward yelled. The vampire smiled at me taking a step closer expecting me to step back, but I didn't. I growled in **

**response. He raised his eyebrow and raised his hand by my side. I looked at Bella when I knew what she was about to do. "No! Don't!," I **

**yelled, but it was to late. She tackled him and became frozen. Edward's P. eyes went wide in terror. I whispered "Not her." I ran over there in  
**

**fusteration, knowing I couldn't touch the man. I grabbed Alice's and Renesmee's hand and pulled them backwards. "Leave them!," I yelled as  
**

**Alice fought back. "But, Edward!," Alice said. "The only one that can stop him is Leela. If we touch him we will be frozen as well. We can't do **

**anything for them now." I pulled her all the way back. They both stood by my side. I looked at Leela that didn't move an inch. Stunned by  
**

**what happened. Seth moved her, trying to get her attention. "Leela" I shouted at her. She looked at me and thought, "Are they okay?" "Leela**

**you the only one that can stop him. Don't touch him though!" She nodded and ran right in front of the vampire. He looked at her and smiled  
**

**his hand moving over to her shoulder. Then he went flying into other Volturi members. I smiled and thought, "Good idea". She raised his **

**hang and made him touch the Volturi members who became frozen, some of them ran, others did not. Then she laughed after freezing a lot of **

**the Volturi and finished him. I ran to Bella's side staring at her beautiful frozen face. "No, no, no, no," I whispered over and over again. Lila **

**(Leela's sister) walked over to me. "My gift is healing other people. Maybe I can help your love," she smiled at me. I nodded "Please." She **

**put one hand on my shoulder and said, "I'll see what I can do." She then moved her hand from my shoulder onto Bella's pale face. Bella **

**gasped and blinked her eyes. I helped her off of the ground and hugged her tight. "Thank you Lila. Thank you," I said. "Of course." Then **

**Alice walked over to her. "Would you?," she asked. Lila smiled and laughed. "Sure." She walked over to Jasper and touched his face. Alice **

**quickly kissed Jasper and Jasper laughed. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16; Ice beats fire and fire beats ice but when ice and ice and fire go all against each other. People die. Important people. Leela's P.O.V  
**

** I sighed, everyone was okay well almost everyone. "Look," Seth whispered in my ear. I looked around. Jane, Aro, and Marcus were the only ones **

**left from the Volturi Coven. I smiled and hooked hands with Seth and walked in front of them. "You lost Aro," I said. Jane growled. I raised my  
**

**eyebrow at her. "Now, now. It is finished Jane. It appears we did lose," Aro said. Edward came by my side with Bella and Nessie. "You can **

**fight or runaway Aro," Edward said smiling too. Aro sighed. "You may now live in peace," he said and then looked at Lila. "Are you sure you **

**want to waste your life this way?" Lila walked up by Seth. "This is my real family Aro. I found my sister," she smiled at me. I smiled back and **

**Aro raised his eyebrows. "I see…. What a waste," he mumbled. Then walked away with Jane and Marcus. I turned to Carlisle, "Did everyone **

**make it?," I asked. He shook his head sadly. "We lost Kate, Ben, and Tayna, and…..," he paused. I looked around at everybody and my eyes **

**went red. "No, no," I said, tears rolling down my cheeks. "Who Carlisle?," Rosalie asked. He looked down. "Esme."  
**

**Okay, sorry this is a reallyshort chapter but it's sad. Sorry, I took Esme out. Kimber suggested in the next book they should somehow figure a way out to get Esme back.  
Im thinking about it but I'm not sure. What do you think! I need to know I'm writing the book right now. And I took Tayna and Kate out cause I**** wanted them to be with there sister and I randomly took Ben out. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17; Gravestone Leela's P.O.V . Yay! The last chapter of this book! I hope you really enjoyed it. I can't wait to put up my sequel to this ****story. Please review!!! :D   
**

**My eyes were going crazy with tears as I looked at the gravestone that stood in front of me. Everyone left a while  
**

**ago. To sad to talk anymore about these people's greatness. Seth and Lila stood beside me hoping that I was okay. "These people died because  
**

**of me," I said through my tears. Seth put up an umbrella because it started to rain hard. "Leela, they knew that this was a possibility," Seth said  
**

**holding me tightly. "Doesn't make it okay," I said harshly. He looked down giving up. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said letting go of me and **

**handing me the umbrella. I took it and he ran off. Lila put one hand on my shoulder "I'll meet you back at the house," she ran off too. I let go of  
**

**the umbrella and felt the cold rain drop on my face. I stared at the words on the gravestone.**

**Esme  
" A loving wonderful mother and wife"**

**And ****under the words was a drawing of a rose. I knew it was my fault but how could I live with myself? I knew the one thing Esme would've wanted **

**me to do was to forgive myself. I would, just for her. Because that's all I could do for her now. She was such a passionate amazing person. All **

**of these people were amazing. I had to just forget about it and learn to forgive myself.  
**

**Because, no one lives forever, not even a vampire.**

**-The ****End  
Hope you enjoyed it! I thought that was a good setence to end it with. (:**


End file.
